Wonder Woman: Going, Going, Gone
"Going, Going, Gone" is the thirteenth episode of the superhero fantasy series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman and the fifty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Newland and written by Anne Collins. It first aired on CBS on January 12th, 1979. Synopsis A nuclear submarine surfaces magnificently in the calm ocean. Inside the submarine, a man, Como sits in front of some very complicated looking equipment. He turns to a control panel, activates a switch and there is a gun-like device which feeds off the monitor. From out it Como shoots a beam of laser light. Bullets of laser light pulse skyward from a protrusion on the sub. A Russian plane comes out of the clouds and the pilot is going about his business when suddenly he sees a circular shape in the sky. His eyes grow wide. It is a flying saucer. He tries to avoid it, but can't. It follows him. He puts his hand to his throat mike and reports that he is jettisoning his cargo and that he is ejecting. The jet plane hits the water, the pulses of laser light recedes back into the sub and Como tells Lucas to take the sub down. The object which was jettisoned sinks through the ocean and settles on the bottom in a puff of sand. The sub picks it up. Diana Prince is on assignment searching a warehouse, to find out why so much laser equipment is being stolen, when she receives a call from Steve Trevor to join him in the hospital room of the Russian pilot. He is in shock and refuses to answer any questions. While she is there Zukov a Soviet military attache joins them in the hospital room. Steve tells him that the IADC unscrambled the pilot's radio conversation with the Russian base and Steve wants to know what was the cargo he jettisoned. Zukov refuses to answer. When Steve and Diana leave the room, the pilot pulls Zukov close to him and gives him the location in the ocean where he dropped the cargo. Como and three men, Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones and Mr. Brown are all in the sub which is now "parked" alongside a pier. Como flicks a switch, a panel slides back and the canister, which he picked up from the Russian plane, sits before them. The three men stare at it. Como tells them it is a nuclear warhead, recovered from a Russian plane. He tells them to start the bidding. Meanwhile, Diana returns to the warehouse. She finds a strip of photos and pockets them. But, she is caught and whirls into Wonder Woman. She moves her hand along a panel, finds a hidden button and as she presses it, a panel behind a wall opens revealing a hidden work area. It is Como's workshop where he built his holographic equipment. On the floor she sees a flight map and as she picks it up a heavy appears at the door. Behind him is Zukov and as Wonder Woman looks up toward the ceiling a crate is just above Zukob's head. She tosses the heavy aside and catches the crate just as it is about to fall on Zukov. Zukov then notices the map in her hand . It is a flight plan which she believes was filed in Vladivostock. Zukov thanks her for saving his life. Steve informs Diana that the name 'Captain Louie' was on the strip of photos -man with a number of underworld connections - and he runs an amusement park as a cover for his black market operations. He also tells Diana that Como, the government scientist who disappeared five years ago is a 'friend' of Captain Louie. Como developed most of the data and equipment the government uses in its holography research and it seems that Como changed careers -from laser experimentation to black market smuggling. They also know that, between the black market, stolen laser equipment and the missing cargo from the Russian place, which is a nuclear warhead, people representing various international interests must be bidding for the nuclear warhead. Diana is to be a Mrs. Fox, very well known in black market circles, and is to get in on the bidding. She contacts Louie at the amusement park and through a very well rehearsed conversation she convinces him that she is Mrs. Fox. She is brought aboard the sub and meets Como, Smith, Jones and Brown. Smith doesn't like her and thinks it is a trap. But, the bidding starts and Diana/Mrs. Fox assures him that the money is on the way. A buzzer sounds and thinking it is the man delivering the money, a door is opened and in steps Zukov. Diana is now in a heap of trouble. Zukov wants to get rid of her immediately. However, since bullets ricochet in submarines they decide to get rid of her though the torpedo tube. She asks one question -how did he get the war head. Como tells her through illusion. The flying saucer the pilot saw was a hologram that was created with lasers. Diana is placed in the submarine torpedo tube and a tremendous roarer of air is heard and Diana comes jetting out of the tube. She immediately turns into Underwater Wonder Woman. Relieved that they are rid of her, they return to the bidding. Suddenly, Wonder Woman bursts into the room through the hatch. Como reaches for a laser gun but Wonder Woman deflects the beam with her bracelet. She continues deflecting the beams. She finally grabs the weapons, squeezes the barrels, then tosses them aside. The men are helpless. Steve and the Coast Guard arrive and within moments, Como, his henchmen, Zukov, Smith, Jones and Brown, are taken into custody. Once again, Diana, Steve and the IADC are triumphant. Category:Wonder Woman/Season 3 episodes Category:Wonder Woman/Episodes Category:1979/Episodes Category:January, 1979/Episodes